purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
7: Project Worldwide
7: Project Worldwide, also known as Project Worldwide or sometimes stylized as Seven: Project Worldwide, is a TV series written and directed by Purry Sunray. Plot Based in seven different areas all over the globe, survivors of an airborn virus which left the world in anarchy and took power from all known places in the world discover they hold the key to fixing the virus and restoring order in a world gone wrong. Being the world's last hope, these survivors must figure out how to travel the world and reach their given location, no matter the cost. Timeline Virus Started: May, 2015 Story Started: July, 2028 Days Passed Since Virus Started: 4745 (13 Years) Days Passed Since Story Started: 0'' '''Estimated Population Remaining:' 2 million Virus ''Main Article: The Jaxton Virus '' Cast and Characters Main *Marina Diamandis as Hope Carter *Danay Garcia as Marisa Carvalho *Grace Vanderwaal as Maggie Bowman *Aoi Miyazaki as Svetlana Nakada *Paco Leon as Alfie Howell *Hugh Jackman as Elisha Richardson *Michael Cera as John Simon All Characters... ... All Cast Locations Main Article: /Locations/ *Inner Manchester Community, Manchester, United Kingdom *Memorial Town, Chicago, United States *Beaver Cul-de-sac, Canada *Spring Lake Community, Australia *Ronda Bull City, Spain *Yenisei River Outskirts, Russia *Amor Community, Venezuela **Amor (Translated from Spanish to "Love") is a small community in Venezuela. *Jaxton Headquarters, Copenhagen, Denmark **The headquarters for Jaxton and his team of scientists, engineers and other professions who work on the cure to figure out how to wipe the earth of the virus, conveniently named "The Jaxton Virus", and bring back electricity and power to the world. Episodes Production Development was first brought up in October 2017 as an idea based loosly around a catastrophic event that left the world in ruins. The idea expanded towards a global story, which followed several different communities and people throughout the world after surviving a virus and also a mysterious blackout of the earth's electricity. Location The show would be filmed on location in the United Kingdom, United States, Australia, Spain, Russia, Venezuela and parts of Denmark. Scenes in Canada were shot just outside of Canada in the United States. Casting It was announced that there would be seven main characters, not including the recurring guests in Denmark. Michael Cera was the first cast announcement, he would be playing John Simon. Paco Leon and Aoi Myazaki were cast as Alfie and Svetlana respectivly shortly after. Grace Vanerwaal was rumoured to have been cast in her first acting role as Maggie Bowman and this was finally confirmed in December 2017. Marina Diamandis, Danay Garcia and Hugh Jackman were announced at the end of the year, they would be playing Hope, Marisa and Elisha respectivly. Billy Burke was cast as Elliot Victor alongside Christoph Waltz as Jaxton. A large cast was developed and created over the year, including Kate Hudson, Steven Yeun, Gaten Matarazzo and Dua Lipa. Writing Writing for the script started in late 2017. Filming Filming is planned to take place sometime in 2018. Reception Awards & Nominations Gallery Marisacarvalho.png Svetlananakada.png Maggiebowman.png Hopecarter.png Elisharichardson.png Alfiehowell.png Johnsimon.png Category:7: Project Worldwide Category:2017